staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 grudnia 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (46) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Party tura - teleturniej muzyczny 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Tęczowy Music-box - kolędy 10.00 "Powrót McClaina" (1/16) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Szkoła dla rodziców 11.15 Uszyj to sama - magazyn krawiecki 11.30 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 11.50 "Ocalić od zapomnienia": "Piękno i historia" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn notowań - O czym mówią zwierzęta 12.45 Jaka szkoła? - Płeć i wychowanie 12.50 Spojrzenie na Niemcy - Schwarzwald 13.10 Kto ty jesteś? Jacy jesteśmy? 13.25 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy 13.45 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 14.10 "Opłatek pod Puławską" 14.25 "Biznes po amerykańsku" (8): "Kalkulacja ryzyka" - serial dok. prod. USA 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Rock raport 15.30 Wujek Jack (1) - film prod. angielskiej 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (46) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Teleferie - Śpiewanki rodzinne 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Tata, a Marcin powiedział - Jak przezwyciężyć stres 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.40 Test - magazyn konsumencki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 "Zulu Gula, Miedziana 13" - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka - bajki pana Bałagana: "Babcia Ala i 40 rozbójników" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Cud na pustkowiu" - western prod. USA 21.40 Puls dnia 22.05 W-C. kwadrans 22.20 Sprawa dla reportera 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 "Niebezpiecznie skromna" - film dok. Anny Semkowicz o Barbarze Rachwalskiej, aktorce 0.10 "Zawsze" - film fab. prod. USA (1985 r., 101 min) 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego (10) - kurs BBC 7.40 Dwójka o poranku - Muzyczne nowości 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Zbójnicy króla"(12): "Pojedynek" - serial prod. duńskiej 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Tajemnice rosyjskiej tajgi" - film dok. prod. fińskiej 10.00 "Batman" 10.20 Pętla czasu 10.50 Krakowskie legendy Wzgórza nad Salwatorem 11.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie ok. 13.00 Panorama oraz relacja z obrad Senatu) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Batman" - serial animowany prod. USA 15.30 Studio sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 16.30 "Od dziewiątej do piątej" (11) - serial komediowy prod. USA 17.00 "Listy nie wysłane" - film dok. Grażyny Kędzierzawskiej 17.25 "Oczekiwanie na cud" - film dok. prod. holenderskiej 17.50 ONZ dzisiaj - reportaż 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 20.00 Bilans XX wieku: 10 najważniejszych postaci-symboli charakterystycznych dla XX wieku - widowisko publicystyczno-dokumentalne 20.50 Halo weekend 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Poradnia pozamałżeńska 22.00 "Pałac gier" - film fab. prod. USA 23.30 "Kuglarze" - rep. ze spektaklu "Kuglarze i wisielcy" 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Sport telegram 0.15 Koncert Wielkiej Orkiestry Symfonicznej Polskiego Radia i TV w Katowicach pod dyr. Antoniego Wita 1.15 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja programu satelitarnego TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z TV Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Kino Teletrójki: "Różowa dama" (153) - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 11.50 MTV 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Kino Teletrojki: Siostra Margaret i nocne motyle - dramat prod. angielskiej 13.40 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku - film dok. prod. angielskiej 14.05 MTV 14.20 Muzyczna Teletrojka 14.35 Kochajmy zwierzęta 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Dzieciaki z Beverly Hills (41) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.35 Zwierzęta z lasu Farthing (4) - serial animowany prod. angielskiej 16.05 Klarysa wyjasni wszystko (16) - serial fab. dla młodzieży prod. USA 16.35 Rozmowa tygodnia 16.50 Muzy - magazyn kulturalny 17.20 Crystal (80) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 18.00 Gosć Teletrójki 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.40 StudIo pod bukiem - program redakcji opolskiej 19.00 MTV 19.15 Kino Teletrojki: Siostry - miniserial prod. USA 20.10 Maria Callas - Casta Diva - program muzyczny prod. angielskiej 21.05 Jezioro znużenia - Pożądanie - program poetycki w reż. Adama Opatowicza 21.25 Jacy jesteśmy? - magazyn międzynarodowy 21.45 Magazyn młodych 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Kino Teletrójki: "Różowa dama" (153) - serial prod. wenez. 22.55 Program na sobotę 23.00 Muzyka nie zna granic 24.00 Jeźdżcy Apokalipsy 1.20 Kino Teletrójki: Siostry - miniserial prod. USA (powt.) 2.10 Program na sobotę Polsat 8.00 Johnny Ouest (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 9.00 Sąsiedzi (243) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 Skrzydła (35) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.00 Więżniarki (59) - australijski serial komediowy 11.00 Filmoteka Narodowa: Moi rodzice rozwodzą się - film prod. polskiej (1938 r., 100 min) 12.30 Adam-12 (23, 24) - amerykański serial komediowy 13.30 Tylko dla dam 14.00 Gilette World Sport Special 14.30 Wędrówki z Alkiem Lwowem 15.00 Statek miłości (12) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 16.00 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn młodzieżowy 16.30 Informacje 16.45 Gramy! 16.55 Pac Man (12) - amerykański serial animowanyla dzieci 17.25 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 17.55 Sąsiedzi (244) - australijski serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Telewizja 101 (12)-amerykański serial dla młodzieży 20.00 Formuła - podsumowanie sezonu 21.00 Brygada Acapulco (13) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 22.00 Informacje 22.10 Biznes tydzień 22.25 Gramy! 22.30 Nocne oczy - film prod. USA (1990 r., 100 min) 0.15 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Tylko Kaśka - serial dla młodzieży (powt.) 9.40 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - serial TVP (powt.) (napisy w języku angielskim) 10.55 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 11.15 Studio kontakt - magazyn polonijny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Autobus z napisem Koniec - film o tematyce sportowej 12.45 Biografie: Dymny, Dymny 13.40 Tata, a Marcin powiedział 13.50 Muzyczna "Jedynka" 14.20 Manuela Gretkowska - pisarka nieemigracyjna - reportaż (powt.) 14.55 Rozmowa dnia 15.25 Powitanie, program dnia 15.30 Weekend 16.00 Zaproszenie do Polski: Ląd nad Wartą 16.20 Weekend 16.30 Rock raport 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Weekend 17.30 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci 18.00 Weekend 18.10 Jest jak jest - serial TVP 18.35 Weekend 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 20.15 Magazyn kulturalny 20.30 Polska Kronika Ogórkowa 20.40 Weekend 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dom - serial pol. (napisy w języku angielskim) 22.55 Program na sobotę 23.00 Pałer - program muzyczny 23.45 Wieczorny Uniwersytet TV lekkiej, łatwej i przyjemnej: Wykład XV - program rozrywkowy 0.30 Program na sobotę 0.35 Kino nocą: Dwie wigilie - film pol. 1.55 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Towarzyskiego - Bydgoszcz '94 2.30 Zakończenie programu BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 Bucky O'Hare 9.30 Tom Alone 10.00 News and Weather Regional News; Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.30 The Morning on BBC1 10.30 Good Morning....with Anne and Nick 11.00 News subtitled and Weather; Regional News; Weather 12.00 News and Weather Regional News; Weather 12.05 Pebble Mill 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 The Great British Quiz 14.15 Miracle in the Wilderness 15.40 Barney 15.45 TVK 16.00 The New Yogi Bear Show 16.10 Get Your Own Back 16.35 Record Breakers 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 The World's Strongest Man 19.30 Tomorrow's World 20.00 Christmas Good Fortune 21.00 Nine O'Clock News, Regional News, Weather 21.30 The Godfather Part III 0.05 Simply Red - Live! 0.55 The Phantom of Hollywood 2.10 Weather 2.15 Closedown BBC2 7.00 Children's BBC: Tales of the Tooth Fairies 7.05 Children's BBC: The Family Ness 7.10 Children's BBC: Toxic Crusaders 7.30 Children's BBC: Blue Peter 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Thunderbirds 9.05 Jacques Tati's Monsieur Hulot's Holiday 10.30 National Velvet 12.30 The Rich Tradition 13.00 Children's BBC: Gordon T Gopher 13.10 An American in Paris 15.00 News and Weather Followed by A Desperate Fortune 15.45 Carols from Devon 15.50 News and Weather summed (news) Regional News; Weather 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 17.00 Esther 17.30 All in the Mind 18.00 Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons 18.25 Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) 19.15 The O Zone 19.30 Christmas in Vienna 1994 20.30 More Front Gardens 21.00 The Rumble in the Jungle 21.45 Funky Black Shorts 22.00 Have I Got News for You 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Fantasy Football League 23.45 Parkinson Meets AM 0.30 The Set-Up 1.40 Weatherview 1.45 Closedown